In The Clouds
by poisonapple88
Summary: Roxas feels alone when he is left to survive in a world of the undead. Meeting a certain spunky college student changes his outlook on the deadened world and allows him to open his eyes for the first time. The two must survive and face the odds.
1. Chapter 1

Wait For Me In The Clouds

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of the movies mentioned. The first two belong to Disney and Square Enix as well as its characters.

Warning: This fiction contains: Yaoi, violence, and language.

Roxas groaned and stretched his arms while he paraded around the empty bookstore he worked at. He had been an employee there for almost four months and happened to like the job quite a lot. The pay was good and he got nice discounts on all of the stock. The blonde didn't read much but he was fond of the magazines and comics. The bell near the front jangled and a customer walked in heading to their respectful section in the store.

The bored teenager tapped his fingers on the desk thoughtfully, and glanced at the nearby clock. It was two P.M. In another four hours he could head home. Smiling lazily to himself, he planned out what he would do when he was placed safely back in his room. First, he would shower. Maybe even take a nap? That sounded quite nice!

The sounds of screeching tires and crunching metal wrenched the blonde out of his daydreams. A few hushed whispers filled the shop as everyone ran over to the tinted windows. Roxas also ran over, letting his curiosity get to him. Outside in the street, two cars were wrapped together in an embrace and pieces of glass were everywhere. Bystanders outside crowded around the wreak screaming and whipping their cell phones out. From where he was standing, he couldn't see much but there was one body mangled and bloody. There were deep lacerations on his arms and chest, which were rapidly leaking red fluid. The injured man in the car began to convulse with thick white foam dripping off of his lips. A person ran over to help the man, yelling wildly, and attempted to wrench open the battered car door. The passenger inside the door clawed wildly at the broken window.

As soon as a sizeable exit was made, the convulsing adult leaped out and latched his bloody mouth onto the other man's arm. Roxas's eyes went wide in shock as the man who had helped the injured victim began to scream and pull the man off. As teeth were pulled off the man's arm a large chunk of skin was ripped with it. Even more blood began to pour onto the streets. The foam around the apparently crazy middle-aged man became tainted with scarlet. He let out a gargled yell and began charging at a nearby woman. A couple of people jumped onto him and subdued him so he didn't do as much damage as he could have. However, his searching jaws did manage to clamp on to one of his pursuers. By now full chaos had blown into proportion. Roxas rushed over to the front door of the shop and locked it. A few customers smiled appreciatively at him. Ambulances finally came into view and paramedics hurried to get all injured patients into the hospital trucks.

"Please God keep us safe," a woman whispered symboling the cross over her chest. Roxas watched her but didn't say anything. He wasn't much into the whole religion thing. By now, the screams and moans had stopped and everything was quiet except for the chattering of paramedics and frightened pedestrians. A little reluctantly, Roxas unlocked the door and let all of his customers out. They each gave him thank you and smiles for his thoughtfulness to keep them safe.

Glancing at the clock, he quickly locked up the again empty shop and began his walk home. A few more ambulances passed but he blocked them out a little excited to tell his family what had happened. Passing into his neighborhood, he put his key into the lock and opened the door. His mother, Aeris, gathered him in a hug shaking from fear. He pat his mother awkwardly on the back and pulled back to look at her. Her ocean eyes were wide with worry and fear.

"I was so scared you had gotten hurt! I'm so happy you're safe!" She began to cry and he felt guilty. He gave her a reassuring smile and saw out of the corner of his eye his siblings Namine and Sora come bounding down the stairs.

"You really scared mom!" Namine said disapprovingly, crossing her arms. Sora nodded, bringing over a tissue box to Aeris.

"I didn't mean too! It was just the wrong place at the wrong time." Roxas shrugged and went into the kitchen. He grabbed a Sprite and plopped himself down onto the couch.

"What happened? They didn't cover all of it on the news?" Sora eyed Roxas, anxious to know what had really happened. He was the oldest of the bunch, seventeen, with spiky brown hair. Cloud, Roxas' father, as well as himself both had wild hair as well. The only difference was that they were blonde and Sora's brown was from Aeris. Namine was a cross between Aeris and Cloud. She had the pale, yellow hair look that was her father's but the feminine beauty that was her mothers.

"It was really weird. There was a car crash and one of the injured guys just went mad. He looked like a rabid dog. He bit a bunch of people." Roxas frowned as the memory, still ripe, washed over him. It was like one creepy zombie movie. It was too coincidental.

"That's so scary!" Namine peeped in. Her blue eyes were also wide along with the rest of his present family. Roxas assumed that his dad was at auto shop where he worked.

"It wasn't too bad. I locked the shop door so we were okay," he reassured everyone who was still staring up at him. "I'm going to take a nap. I'm a bit tired."

Everybody nodded and gave him a hug before he departed upstairs and fell into a restful sleep.

"Today's news! There has been an outbreak of a strange virus around Hollow Bastion city these last few hours. The virus causes extreme aggression, foaming at the mouth, and loss of conscious. The victim does not appear to think rationally or respond in a sane manner. It is not known how the virus spreads though doctors assume it are by saliva and blood contact. Stay indoors! Lock all exits and entrances and stay put for now. We will keep the public updated with what we know."

Roxas opened his cerulean eyes with reluctance before pulling his sheets off and standing up. The alarm clock on his bedside read ten P.M. The serious voice of the female newscaster had woken him from his sleep. Creaking open his door, he looked out to see Sora, Namine, and Aeris huddled around the small television.

"Roxas!" Namine rushed over to the befuddled teen and grabbed him by the hand. She sat him in front of the television and he watched as headlines rushed across the screen.

"Virus Outbreak!"

"Many infected!"

His mouth opened as the words played across the screen like they would in a horror story. It was almost too surreal.

"Dad isn't home yet," Namine whispered, gripping Roxas' hand tight.

"I have to find him," Aeris said weakly, standing up and pacing.

"It's too dangerous to leave! You heard what the news said!" Sora was panicky now, also standing up.

"He's my husband! I love him! I won't just sit here and wonder!" Tears brimmed her eyes and Roxas clutched Namine's hand tightly in return.

Sora had nothing to reply to her outburst.

"Then I'm going with," he murmured quietly. The entire family gaped at him as if he had sprouted a second head.

"No! I won't allow it!" Aeris yelled.

"I can't just sit here and wait to die! " Sora screamed back. The tension in the air had become thick and it was hard to breathe.

"I'm going with too then," Namine murmured softly. Aeris rushed over to her baby daughter and cuddled her in her arms.

"I can't allow that. I won't be able to forgive myself if you get hurt." Namine shook her head and forced herself away from her mother.

"He's not only your husband. He's our dad. I'm with Sora." She planted a firm foot down and nodded to Sora in agreement. Roxas remained quiet, lost in the panic of his own thoughts.

"Roxas? We won't take long. You can stay here if you want," Aeris said more confidently.

"Um. Okay..." He murmured quietly back at her. She gave him a kiss on the forehead before rummaging around in various kitchen cupboards.

Carefully she pulled out a small handgun and placed it in her pocket. Her children looked at her warily before she strode over to the closet. She put on a jacket and grabbed the car keys, which were hanging on the wall.

"We will be back soon." She gave Roxas a small smile and kissed his forehead before leaving with Sora and Namine.

Roxas didn't know at what point in time he finally figured out they weren't coming back. The news was saying the same crap they had been saying a few hours earlier. The outbreak didn't seem to be getting much better. He could feel his insides begin to hollow out and felt as if his heart had stopped beating. He didn't cry, but his eyes burned ferociously.

He knew that he was on his own for the rest of the trip. The house echoed eerily and it was silent. Rummaging through the kitchen fridge, he knew he could last a while with the food that was left over. He also knew that upstairs his dad had a couple of guns. Nothing big, but anything would help.

Sitting back in front of the television, he drifted in and out of sleep. A feathery sensation on his nose awoke him and he opened his eyes. His black cat, was sitting on his chest, tickling his face with his tail. The cat's teeth were barred as it glared at the front door's window.

Turning his head sideways, he squeaked at the sight in front of him. A blonde woman, with blood and dirt on her face was smiling at him through the doorway with crooked and broken teeth. Saliva and blood dripped through her mouth as she clawed nonexistent fingernails at the wood. He could hear a dry raspy sound coming from her lungs. However, he knew that she wasn't breathing.

His cat, Demyx had his hackles raised and hissed at the door, never breaking his stance. Roxas ran upstairs and opened the drawer where his father had kept his weapons. Grabbing a small gun, he checked that it was loaded and ran back downstairs.

The woman was still slinking around the doorway, her hair matted with grime. Upon seeing Roxas approach her, she let out a strangled scream and began to claw faster. He pulled the dead bolt and slowly opened the door.

She leapt at him and he pulled the trigger.

Boom.

Brains and skull splattered everywhere on his front porch, narrowly missing his face. Demyx freaked and ran upstairs but Roxas stood still in shock. The body lies crumpled on the porch and his backed up, locking the door once again.

Falling to the ground, for the first time since the apocalypse began, he started to cry.

The days passed by slowly and soon the city of Hollow Bastion began to fall apart. Ambulances and hospitals were completely overwhelmed by the number of patients and death. Bodies piled up and soon the small amount of survivors figured out that a bullet to the head would stop the undead.

Roxas remained inside his home, not moving very often. The bit of food he had began to rot and was starting to smell. The canned goods were a bit low as well. He knew that he would have to go out and scout for food soon enough but facing the rest of the undead population didn't seem so hot. It was either that or starve. He decided staying alive was the best decision. Maybe if he survived things would be okay. His family might await him somewhere or there would be people like him who needed help.

He only needed a flicker of hope.

He went work that night, grabbing a backpack and filling it with menial supplies. Roxas planned to head over to the neighbor's houses and seeing if there was any abanded food. Going to the supermarket would be a stupid and potentially fatal move. Grabbing a flashlight, he stuffed it into the bag and sat down on the floor. The next day would be scary and brutal but it had to be done. He wasn't dying just yet!

Roxas was able to get into the neighbor's house quite easily from a broken window. He crept in and was greeted by darkness and silence. Clicking on the flashlight, he head to the visible kitchen. He opened cupboards and every available food storage unit but to his dismay it was all empty.

Behind him he heard footsteps and the jostling of... cans? Whipping out his gun he turned around to see a shadow slink by the hallway. A splotch of red peaked out from the doorway and Roxas frowned firing off a shot.

"Shit!" The voice screamed. There was a loud bang and apparently something hit the floor.

Zombies couldn't talk...

"Who's there!" Roxas called out, keeping his weapon at the ready. Fear bubbled inside him but the prospect of finding a survivor took control.

"Don't hurt me! I'm alive! Proof! A, b, c, d, e, f," the man was interrupted as Roxas yanked him to his feet.

He shined the flashlight over the shadowy figure. It was a tall, lanky male with flaming bright red hair. He had emerald eyes and two small tattoos under his eyes that resembled triangles. Roxas assumed that he was maybe a bit older than himself.

He let go of the other man and grabbed the sack that had been dropped.

"Hey! That's mine!" Roxas opened the garbage bag to find the goodies that he had been looking for. Placing it besides him, he put his weapon away.

"Who are you?" He asked suspiciously. It may not have appeared that way but Roxas was excited to have found someone who wasn't going to attack him at the slightest movement.

"My name's Axel. Got it memorized?" The red head asked, gaining his composure. He also put his weapon away and leaned against the wall casually.

"Roxas is my name. It's not smart to stay out in the open like this. I live next door. Come with me," he ordered feeling a bit foolish. The other teen was clearly older than him but he listened and followed.

They made it to the house safely and Roxas began putting away the cans the other teen had stolen. Technically not stolen since the owners were probably dead and unaware the goods were gone.

Axel stood at the doorway glaring at the petite blonde who had stolen his supplies. His rude decision would have to be his downfall. The college student planned to stay with the younger blonde.

"You stole my food. I'm staying here with you," the scarlet haired adult ordered. Roxas gave him an incredulous look and started pushing the other man towards the door. He was used to being alone and knew that another person would be more of a burden than help.

"Come on. Don't object that you get lonely! We can be a team!" Axel's demeanor changed and he flashed a grin at the boy.

"I don't want or need you," Roxas said shortly. He was aware that he was being rude and possibly a bit anti-social. He had been that way before the zombies started populating the streets.

"Too bad," Axel sang and jumped onto the leather living room couch. He kicked his feet up and relaxed, letting his eyelids shut lazily.

"Who are you anyway?" Roxas asked curiously. He peered over at the rather handsome man on the couch with his wide cerulean eyes. He hadn't really been looking out for attraction but now that he was safe in his own home he could think properly. The new addition to the house was very good looking.

"I went to college at Hollow Bastion University. I was in my dorm when the outbreak occurred. I was scouting around for food and any survivors when I ran into you." Axel let out a small chuckle and turned around to face Roxas. He watched him with steady emerald eyes as Roxas sat down opposite him on the couch.

"Oh," Roxas said quietly. Axel didn't inquire about what had happened to the other boy as he assumed it was a sensitive topic.

"So, what's the plan?" Axel asked. The blonde gave him a surprised look before shrugging with a yawn.

"I don't know. I just sit around most of the time. It would be nice to have some electricity though." Roxas frowned and looked up at the non-moving fan and dark light bulbs. The family had a generator but Roxas didn't know how to use it. It was in the garage and frankly; he didn't want to go in there alone.

"Do you have a generator?" Axel asked happily. His dad had been an electrician and he had been taught the basics about the subject. He was glad the material would possibly come in handy. Roxas nodded and pointed to the garage.

Standing up, he grabbed the blonde by his hand and pulled him over to the door by the kitchen. Clicking the lock, he pulled out his weapon and entered the musty room. Silence greeted them both as they entered. It was a bit humid inside the garage but neither noticed. Roxas pulled out his gun as well prepared for any sign of movement.

A hissing noise came from the corner and a yelp. Axel jumped and fired off a bullet towards the washing machine. A yowl echoed in the room and then everything went silent again.

Roxas panicked and grabbed a flashlight running over to where the noise had come from. A mess of bloody, mangled fur and a large hole in his pet's stomach greeted him… Its entrails slimed lazily across the concrete floor. Roxas felt tears prickle in his eyes and he collapsed onto his knees.

Anger overtook his sadness and soon he strode over to a gaping Axel and punched him square in the mouth.

"You fucking killed my cat!" Roxas screamed, not bothering to watch his volume.

Axel didn't reply except look horrified at the bloody mess in the corner. He rubbed his mouse gingerly as he lifted up his hands in surrender.

"It was an accident! I thought it might have been a zombie! I'm so sorry!" Axel's eyes were wide with fear as blood trickled from the side of his mouth. He didn't bother wiping it away.

"Fuck!" Roxas paraded around, letting fury blind his eyes. Axel stood silently aware that nothing he said would help. He was pretty sure he was going to be thrown out onto the streets. Roxas calmed down after a couple of minutes and he covered his beloved cat Demyx with a dark blue sheet. He didn't want to look at it any longer.

"Let's just get the generator on," he murmured quietly. Axel nodded, and walked over to the machine by the workshop bench. Looking around, he checked for any problems and flipped the switch. The machine hummed to life and soon lights popped up overhead.

When Axel looked up, Roxas was gone.

The days passed by slowly and the pair in the house didn't talk much. They each ate their respectful meals and then retreated into their respectful rooms. Roxas had become even quieter and rarely spoke any words to Axel. With the death of his cat, he realized that all the members of his family were dead. Not a happy thought…

Axel was determined to cheer up the blonde as it was quite boring living with someone who acted like they were mute. He was tired of the moping ad forlorn glances the blonde threw everywhere. He spent the morning fiddling with the den's DVD player and scavenged the house for any old movies. He found a few Disney films in what appeared to be a girl's film and placed one of them in the player. He smiled when the television flickered to life.

The usual credits for any movie began to play and Axel cranked up the volume a bit, waiting for Roxas to appear. He did.

"What's that noise?" Roxas asked drearily, coming down the stairs slowly.

"We're going to watch The Lion King!" Axel flashed him a grin and Roxas surprisingly began to laugh.

"Random but okay!" He wasn't sure what had made him laugh but he felt more cheerful doing something instead of sitting around. He had just been too depressed to make any positive movement.

He sat down beside the scarlet haired college student and together they watched the familiar childhood story.

"Things are going to be okay," Axel whispered, turning to look at Roxas. He didn't believe the words exactly but just saying them felt better.

Roxas watched him suspiciously before smiling weakly and turning around. Axel grabbed the other boy's chin and turned him to face him.

"I'm serious! I'll protect us both. We'll make it through." Axel had respect for the fact that the small blonde hadn't broke when the apocalypse had begun. It was clear that he was a strong person and the red head liked that about his new friend. With not many 'alive' people around, Roxas was the closet thing he had.

"I trust you," Roxas nodded, moving Axel's hand from his face. He didn't blush but his insides squirmed uncomfortably. He had rock solid walls that he had put up around himself and he didn't plan on letting them crumble.

Quietly, he excused himself and went upstairs leaving Axel to watch confused as he left.

The pair went on their usual missions and collected supplies like always. They smashed up brains and laughed together, feeling happy despite the current situation. Their relationship had taken a turn for the better and it was safe to say the two were best friends. Life continued on and they did the necessary things to stay alive.

"Please! Someone!" A high-pitched voice rang across the aisles of the abandoned store they were both in. They each had their weapons out and eyes were rolling frantically in their sockets.

The pain made eye contact before rushing off to the voice. The building had begun to fall apart and there was glass littering the floors. Shelves were turned over and products were thrown about.

"Help!" The voice screamed, now crying. Turning onto the freezer section, Roxas found the source of the noise. It was a woman, with short black hair and large turquoise eyes. She was covered in dust and blood, but managed to crawl around on the floor.

"We'll help you!" Axel ran over and stood by Roxas, keeping his weapon ready.

"I'm so grateful. Thank you!" Tears trickled out of her eyes and she moaned quietly in pain, clutching her leg. Axel followed her hand and winced when he saw her wound. It was a large bite mark, with crust and pus dried over it. She didn't have much time left.

"Roxas," Axel whispered nudging the blonde in the back. He pointed discreetly and Roxas too saw the bite. He looked away from the woman and pulled out his gun. She needed to be disposed of before she turned into one of them.

"What are you doing?" A meek voice whispered. Her eyes were focused wide on the gun and she began to rock back and forth with fear. "Don't shoot me please!" Sobs began to rack her chest.

"I'm sorry but it needs to be done." Roxas focused his feelings out of his body and looked down as he prepared to shoot. Axel looked horror struck and didn't move, petrified by the chaos that was between him.

"Roxas you can't!" Axel whined, forcing the weapon down.

"I have too! She'll be one of them!" Axel's green eyes filled with tears and soon they were streaming down his cheeks. He stepped back as the woman gazed steadily at him.

"He's right. My name is Xion. Remember that for me please?" She smiled sweetly at them both before closing her eyes for the last time. Axel looked away as Roxas pulled the trigger. He still heard the bang.

A squelching noise filled the air and Axel began to empty his stomach onto the tile floors. Roxas looked away, his cerulean eyes strangely empty.

"I think we should go," he said quietly. Axel wiped his mouth and stood up, trying to look anywhere but at the woman's body. He caught up to Roxas and together they made the walk to the entrance where they had left the small truck they had taken.

"That was horrible," Axel whispered seeing his memory of the event flash by painted in red. (change) Roxas nodded, and kept walking leaving a now angry Axel behind.

"Don't you even give a shit? You just murdered someone!" Axel screamed the words at him, his eyes red and puffy.

"She was already dead," Roxas replied simply, looking away. Something about the woman had looked so much like Sora. Her innocence and wide blue eyes. It had brought back so many memories that had been holed up in the back of his mind. For the second time, he began to cry.

Axel heard him and rushed over, pulling his friend into a hug. He ran his fingers assuringly through the blonde's hair and hushed him as the smaller boy trembled in his arms. It seemed the younger one did have a breaking point.

Carefully, he pulled the blonde over to their truck and helped him into the passenger seat. Axel sat in the drivers seat and started up the engine. Looking at Roxas, he noticed that the blonde had fallen asleep in the car. Sighing painfully to himself, he grabbed the younger one's hand and drove off.

Axel sat in the living room, with a battered old radio in his lap. He was fiddling with the buttons and beeps and odd noises popped out from the machine.

"Damn it!" He yelled punching the small radio. The little device started to hum and soon a voice blared through the little speaker.

"Safety in Twilight Town! We are sealed off and offer shelter! Food and water available! Treatment available." A booming man's voice echoed across the small room and Axel smiled.

"Roxas! Come here! Quick!" Roxas ran down the stairs and got over to Axel in a few moments. He listened carefully to the repeating words on the station and frowned.

"That could be just a replay. They might not be there anymore," he said logically. Axel's smile slid off his face and he put on a frown.

"It's the only chance we've got," he replied softly. Roxas nodded and folded his hands together in thought.

"We'll think about it some more," he finished lamely and walked back upstairs.

The first time Axel knew that Roxas was special was a night they had both shared their first official sleepover. Tension was high after hearing about the safe haven in Twilight Town and both of them needed to relax.

"Let's have our own sleepover tonight! Like we would before any of this happened!" Axel waved his hand dismissively in the air and smiled sheepishly at the blonde.

Roxas gave him a confused look but agreed. Axel made it his mission to distract his friend from the world outside and had fun preparing the snacks and movies. He made some popcorn he found in the pantry and heated up some bean dip from a can. He also found Sean Of The Dead and decided it might shed some humor on their current situation.

When Roxas came downstairs in dark green flannel pajamas and nothing else, Axel felt his heart skip a beat in his chest. He had known that he had swung the other way since he was in middle school but didn't say anything in fear of scaring the petite blonde. Roxas looked adorable with his sleepy eyes and messy bed head hair. Then again, it always looked like that.

"Hey," Axel said quietly, avoiding Roxas's eyes. He hadn't really noticed how attractive the boy was until that moment. He knew things were going to get awkward.

"Heh. Evening," Roxas smiled back at him. The blonde walked over to the couch and sat down, grabbing a handful of tortilla chips. He chewed softly and waited for what Axel had planned.

"So, I was thinking we could watch movies, eat, and be disgusting guys tonight?" He grinned at Roxas and waggled his eyebrows in delight. He felt like a nerd but anything to get the other boy to smile. He was quite enjoyable when he wasn't so depressed.

Roxas nodded and stretched out, letting Axel take the lead.

"Roxas, do you like comedies?" Axel asked carefully. He really hoped that he wouldn't upset his friend with a rather stupid zombie parody.

"Yeah, I do." Roxas was watching Axel steadily and the red head felt his cheeks begin to match his hair. The blonde raised an eyebrow and peered at him curiously.

"Okay! L-let me turn this on," he murmured placing the disk into the slot. He pressed play and let the credits roll. Axel didn't notice it when Roxas fell asleep but he was happy when he did. The scarlet haired student had been jittery and nervous the entire movie. Each touch that the blonde had made had sent him into fantasyland. He really hadn't planned on becoming so attached to the teen.

Turning to look at Roxas, the glow of the television illuminated the smaller boy's face. His lids were closed peacefully and his thick lashes rested against his skin. His lips were parted slightly and Axel could almost see his breaths escape with the rise and fall of his chest.

Axel leaned forward placed a small kiss on the blonde's pink lips. Pulling back and getting up, he didn't see it when the teen opened his cerulean eyes to watch the other man leave.

The third time Roxas cried it wasn't really crying. It was heart wrenching broken sobs that had continued long into the night. The pair had been moving further along the neighborhood collecting food and shooting off bullets into the horizon. It was bright out and things seemed to be cheerful.

"This one," Roxas mouthed, pointing towards a forty-two fifty-three Sunset Boulevard. It was a corny name, Axel thought to himself. They pushed themselves through the decrepit screen door and entered the building. After a quick scout out, they realized the small home was empty and each gave a sigh of relief. Luck seemed to be on their side. Axel headed into the kitchen and began emptying pantries into their garbage bag. Roxas stayed by the window as a lookout for any trouble.

"I got mostly everything. Is it? Roxas?" Axel put the black bag down and went over to Roxas, who was now shaking and shuddering. "Roxas?" He tried to turn the boy around but he remained rooted to the spot. Axel looked through the dingy window and saw outside a small group of zombies.

They were limping along the street, clearly starved as the small rural area they were in was quite abandoned. At the front of the pack was a small girl, no more than fifteen, with red stained blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Her eyes were almost the same color as Roxas'. However, she had a large gash above her left eye, which was dirty and crusty. Roxas seemed to have his eyes on only her.

The small white nightgown she wore was tattered and torn revealing parts that should have been hidden. Bruises and lacerations covered her body like stripes on a tiger. Roxas let out another choked sob when his eyes moved elsewhere.

Axel followed the movement and rest upon another zombie. This one was a boy who also looked strikingly like Roxas. His hair was a light brown and stuck up wildly in all places. He too had blue eyes. Roxas watched the pair of undead crawl along the street and Axel had inkling. They must have been his siblings.

"Roxas! Let's go. It isn't safe here anymore!" Axel whined starting to panic as his friend was frozen and staring off into nothing with tears streaming down his eyes. He let out small hiccups and collapsed to the ground, sobs racking his body.

Axel, who was taller than the blonde, looked back at the window and hurriedly scooped the boy up. He managed to grab the black bag as well. Although very slowly, they made it back to the truck in the back, and Axel placed Roxas in the front seat.

"We're leaving," he said sternly. Roxas didn't pay him any attention but continued crying. Axel rushed back to the house and placed Roxas on the couch where his puffy eyes became even more irritated. He looked completely broken and most of all, very afraid. Axel felt his heart wrench at the sight of someone who had completely lost it. He lugged the bag in and placed it near the kitchen before grabbing Roxas and holding him against his chest. He played with his hair lovingly and patted his back, things that his mother used to do to him. After an hour, Roxas' choked cries had turned into quiet sniffling. However, he wasn't asleep. His walls had been let down and he was insecure in his most vulnerable state.

"Roxas?" Axel whispered gingerly. Roxas turned around to face him, and in that moment he looked lost. The pair placed their foreheads against each other and remained silent.

"I want to die," Roxas murmured quietly. He had stopped crying but his face and eyes were still bright red.

"No you don't. You'll make it through. You'll stay here with me," Axel said forcefully. If Roxas died then he would willingly commit suicide to follow him. It wasn't worth it to stay alone in an already dead world.

"Then help me forget," Roxas whispered, placing his cerulean eyes straight into Axel's green ones. Leaning forward, the blonde connected his lips with Roxas. The kiss was not loving. It was desperate and needy. His hands travelled up into the red head's spikes and he pulled him closer. Axel's mind screamed for him to push Roxas away but his body wouldn't obey. It had been so long since he had been intimate with anyone.

Roxas forced open Axel's mouth and swept his tongue in, and touched anything he could reach. Their tongues clanged together in dance and they each panted desperately for breath. Roxas' mind became cloudy and he let the fog overtake him. Primitive need was the only thing on his mind to subdue the pain. Axel responded eagerly, despite his silent protests, and let his hands roam the blonde's body.

They tip toed over his legs, arms, stomach, and up to his chest. Roxas let harsh pants escape his throat as he pushed against Axel's body. Their faces were flush and the kiss deepened, and soon Roxas was clawing at Axel's clothes.

"Roxas! Maybe we shouldn't," Axel whispered, letting out a strangled moan as the boy sucked on the pulse point on his neck. His hands were wrapped around Roxas's waist and he was busy furthering his problem by grinding against the smaller boy's body.

"I don't fucking care," Roxas grunted as he rubbed the palm of his hand on Axel's throbbing erection. The older man let out a hiss of pleasure and flipped Roxas over so he was on top.

During their transition, the blonde managed to unzip Axel's pants and yank them down so he could teasingly pump the older man. In response, Axel yanked off his friend's, or was it lover's, shirt and bent down to tease the small pink nub on Roxas's chest. The teen froze from what he was doing and let out a small moan, enjoying the pleasurable sensation.

Axel let out a small chuckle and moved to the other side, continuing his ministrations. When Roxas was out of it for a moment, Axel took the chance to unzip the teen's pants and pull down his boxers. Roxas winced as the cold air of the living room greeted his pulsing member. Heavy lidded eyes watched the red head as he bent down to give small kisses on the length of it. Roxas let out short breaths and nearly screamed when Axel took the whole of him in his mouth.

His tongue swirled around the head as he bobbed up and down as Roxas moaned and cried out. Pre-cum dripped from his length and Axel lapped it up with greed. The taste was salty and distinct but he found he liked it. The taste of Roxas…

"Fuck! Axel, I'm going to," Roxas cried out, feeling his body began to tense. The older man let go of the blonde's member with a pop leaving the boy to glare at him with intensity.

"Suck," Axel ordered, placing three fingers in front of Roxas' mouth. The teen obliged and willingly began to coat the fingers in saliva. Axel quickly stripped down to nothing and placed himself at the correct position.

"This is going to feel weird," Axel said before slowly inserting the first finger. Roxas squiggled around, feeling a bit strange at the new sensation. It did not hurt however.

"I'm okay," Roxas murmured, focusing on relaxing his body. Axel then inserting another finger and the blonde felt a small stinging sensation spread through his body. Axel watched him carefully and took it slow before placing one last finger in. He did a scissoring motion and watched as Roxas gasped from the pain. Once Roxas calmed down, Axel searched around for the area that would make him writhe in pleasure.

"Oh," Roxas moaned, feeling his toes curl up. Axel smirked to himself as he began to pump in and out angling up to hit the special spot. Roxas felt himself begin to respond as warmth spread out through his body. He felt himself moaning and crying out, Axel's name at the tip of his tongue.

"I'm going to enter now," Axel warned him. The blonde sighed a the lack of sensation but prepared himself for the upcoming attraction. Placing himself near the entrance, the red head carefully pushed himself into the younger boy.

"Shit," they both said in unison. Roxas was out of pain, and Axel out of pleasure. The tightness in his entrance felt so good! Roxas took deep breaths and fluctuated his hips, motioning for Axel to move. On top, Axel began to thrust in and out of Roxas, moaning and humming with the sensations.

"Go deeper," Roxas grunted, feeling sweat begin to coat his forehead. Axel complied and soon he had found the boy's prostate.

"Fuck!" Roxas cried out, matching Axel's thrusts. His release was getting close. The man on top wrapped a warm hand around his member and pumped him in time with their movements. Their bodies meshed together and soon the wave came washing its pleasure over their mingled bodies.

"Axel!" Roxas cried out, releasing his seed into the other's man's hand. Axel soon followed with a moan, letting himself come inside the tight warmth that was Roxas.

The pair collapsed, panting heavily and sweat covering their bodies. They stuck to each other like glue, each covered in each other's fluids.

"Thank you," Roxas smiled, placing his palm on Axel's cheek. He ran his thumb across the triangle tattoos on the red head's face. Axel hummed at the touch and bent down to kiss Roxas sweetly. Standing up, he offered the blonde a towel and they both cleaned themselves up. Together they went upstairs and lay together in Roxas's bed. The blonde was still asleep but Axel was awake and he held his lover.

"You know you mean everything to me," Axel whispered.

The next morning, the pair awoke to a frantic banging at the front door.

"Let me in! Please! I know there's people in there!" A high-pitched voice was yelling at the front door and Axel ran downstairs to let the person in.

"…Larxene?" He said bewildered. His emerald eyes filled with shock as she ran into his arms with glee.

"Thank God! I was so scared!" A woman with blonde hair and antennas sticking out from her head wrapped herself around Axel. Roxas felt the familiar pang of jealousy strike him but he pushed it away as he watched from the stairs.

"Roxas? This is Larxene. She's an… old friend," he said awkwardly. Roxas caught on quickly and glared suspiciously at the red head.

"Actually! I'm his girlfriend!" She sang happily, not bothering to move from his arms. Jealousy's ugly head roared again but Roxas had a harder time pushing it down. Why would he sleep with him if he had a girlfriend?

"Ex girlfriend!" Axel said annoyed, as he pushed her away. However, she managed to crawl back into his arms.

"Who are you?" She glared at Roxas; clearly not happy he was interrupting her time with her boyfriend. Ex boyfriend really!

"Nobody," Roxas replied simply before heading towards the stairs. Axel called out to him and tried to grab his arm but the blonde snatched himself away angrily. Larxene watched him leave satisfied that she had gotten what she wanted.

"Axel! I was looking forever for you! I was so happy when I saw your red hair go into this house!" She smiled at him sighed in his arms. He pushed her away once again and took a step back worriedly looking towards the stairs.

"How… That's just unbelievably lucky," he murmured eyes wide. It was a miracle she had managed to not get killed. Not to mention she had found him! The town was big enough to not see someone for a while. She took a place on the couch and played with her hair, patting the seat for him to sit down. He took a seat warily, and made sure the distance was good enough.

Roxas sneakily watched from the last step of the stairs, wondering if Axel would just drop him. The idea burned in his chest but he had to know. He had finally opened up to the older man and to get burned like that would tear him apart even more.

"Larx… You can't stay long. You should try to get to Twilight Town. They have shelter there," Axel argued knowing that she wouldn't possibly leave his side. She was like an annoying insect that kept getting in someone's face.

"You would leave me all by myself? That's horrible!" She squeaked, using her chance to get closer to him. He didn't manage to pull himself back before she placed a claw on his arm and held him there.

"Larx," he warned, giving her a dirty look. She didn't do anything except lean forward and place her face close to his. He could smell the mint that had come from a pack of gum.

"You know you missed me," she smiled, reaching in for the kill. Roxas had seen enough. His best friend and lover had just kissed his ex girlfriend who managed to parade into the house. They had lasted a total of maybe twelve hours? Jumping down the stairs, Roxas pulled on a coat and ran out the door.

Axel pulled away just in time to see the door slam in front of him.

"What the fuck! Shit! Roxas!" Axel pushed Larxene off of him and she fell to the floor with a yelp.

Roxas wandered outside and soon found he was at least ten minutes away from the house. He knew he was being stupid being outside but his anger might have overtaken him. He slowly moped along feeling stupid for letting anything grow for the red head. Just after fucking he had already turned on him.

Roxas played with the gun he was holding, keeping it by his side in case he needed it. The streets of Hollow Bastion were surprisingly empty. He assumed that the lack of alive citizens had caused the hordes of undead to move elsewhere. Panting. Where was it coming from? Roxas let out a scream when a large male zombie tackled him to the ground. It was grunting and groaning, with saliva dripping down it's distorted jaws.

Roxas tried to punch it and pull out his gun but to his dismay, he had no bullets left. The zombie managed to knock the bit of a weapon he had on him. Its jaws clicked as it tried to reach his flesh but Roxas managed to keep him off.

Boom!

Blood splattered out the front side of the zombie's head and brains splashed onto the sidewalk. The large body fell over to the side, now lifeless.

"Roxas!" Axel was hyperventilating and shaking as he helped Roxas up to his feet. He had never been so frightened in his life. The blonde stared down at the ground, as he pushed Axel away.

"Roxas! I'm trying to help you!" Axel became angry and tried to grab the younger teen but flinched when blood smeared onto his arm. Following the trail, he zeroed in on a small bite wound on the teen's forearm.

"No… It can't be. Please tell it's not!" Axel began to shake and soon he was crying. He fell to his knees and bent down in front of his lover. He grabbed onto Roxas's jeans and held them tightly shaking his head.

The blonde still didn't look at him.

"I'll save you! I can find a cure! I'll do anything. Please…" Roxas bent down and in that moment stared straight into the cracked shards of Axel's emerald eyes.

"I want you to kill me," Roxas said suddenly. Axel shook his head and latched on tighter to the blonde. There was no way! He picked up his own gun and threw it away and it bounced on the street.

Roxas stood up and went over to the weapon, placing it back in Axel's hands. "I don't want you to see me like that. Please Axel." He looked at Axel with fear, comfort, sincerity, and love that would soon disappear. He didn't have much time left. He felt it get harder to breathe as his heart began to slow down in his chest.

"Axel…" Roxas pulled the ex college student close to him and crushed him against him.

"I love you. You know that right?" Axel asked quietly. His voice felt strangely calm as he fingered the gun in his hands. "You weren't just a cheap fuck to me. I wanted us to be together for the rest of our lives." Tears begin to drip down his cheeks, as his vision blurred.

"I know Axel. I love you too. More than you really know." He let out a short laugh that soon turned into a hacking cough. He spit up blood and sputum and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "It's time," he said finally.

Axel nodded, and pressed his lips gently against Roxas'. He tried to focus every feeling he had into that one movement and prayed that Roxas could feel it. The blonde took a step back, and with a smile, closed his eyes. Then, Axel pulled the trigger.

Axel walked back to the house in a state that could be defined as one of the undead. He could see Roxas' body crumpling in the back of his mind and he just wanted it to go away. His precious memories seemed to have faded. They were of Roxas smiling, the little sounds he made when he was surprised or shocked, how he was so strong and calm all the time.

"Axel! What happened?" Larxene came running over, her face worried and upset.

"We're leaving. Pack up anything you have," he ordered. She nodded and got her small backpack; for once smart enough to not speak.

"Where's the other boy?" She asked quietly. In reality, she kind of already knew the answer. Axel didn't reply, just packed his own back with the necessities and left the house letting her trail behind.

It took about ten days, but they did reach Twilight Town. The travel there was uneventful and neither of them really spoke. Axel was lost in his own pain; still unable to even let his thoughts drift away from the boy he had fallen in love with.

"State your names!" A woman barked her orders and Larxene followed suit. Axel didn't speak but simply climbed out of the car. The guards watched him carefully, each pointing their guns at him.

"Axel! What are you doing? Lets go inside!" She whined, shifting her weight back and forth.

"I'm not going," he whispered. He took off his backpack and threw it over to the blonde girl standing by the gate. He left the area, still aware that they could all see him. Slowly, he pulled out his gun which had only one bullet left. He glanced at it, letting the breeze rustle his scarlet spikes. Everyone near the building held his or her breath as Axel put the gun up to his chin.

He wasn't scared. He knew he would see Roxas soon. Pressing the trigger, the last thing he saw was his Roxas' smiling face in the clouds.

Note- Hurray if you read this whole thing! Feel free to review? Anyway, I will be writing an epilogue. The epilogue is completely optional and not necessary to read. It is for the readers (like me) who don't like unhappy endings.


	2. Epilogue

In The Clouds Epilogue

For a long time, Roxas hadn't really known where he was. There was walking space and when he looked down there was elaborate stone flooring. Surrounding the area he had access to something similar to Alaska's Northern Lights. Different colors like purple and red swirled around him glowing and flashing. Secondly, it was oddly quiet. Not the type of silence where it was uncomfortable but enough to be noticed. The blonde had sat on the floor with nothing but privy to his own thoughts. The moment he had closed his eyes, he was bombarded with memories.

He could remember clearly the layout of his own house. There was his blue room with a large queen sized bed and an oak desk cluttered with books and schoolwork. Pictures on the wall showed the smiling faces of his family.

Sora…

Namine…

Aeris…

Cloud…

Axel!

Roxas opened his cerulean eyes and began to weep as he thought of his lover. He remembered the first time they had met and how Roxas had been so happy to see another living soul in the hell he had been sheltered in. The blonde had been annoyed and frightened at the time but the fiery student had allowed him to come out of his shell and see with open eyes. They had laughed, played, talked, and done all that things that we what best friends did. The night they had made love flashed through his mind and he winced in pain. Seeing his sister and brother with broken bodies and an absent mindset has shattered the peaceful front he put up. Axel had been there to comfort him and they had connected. After that, their relationship grew steady. They kissed and hugged and each time released a burning fire in Roxas's middle. He fell in love…

Everything had gone downhill when he realized he had been bitten that one day in the neighborhood street. Axel had found him and together they had cried. His lover had begged to let him live and find a cure but that was only wishful thinking. He had been killed that day, and now he was sitting in the middle of a tie-dye painting.

Something inside the confines of his brain urged him to remember more and think. The first thing he thought of was again his home. Instead on focusing on his room, he thought of the kitchen, the living room, and every other part of the house imaginable. He also thought of Demyx. His lovable black cat that had always been there when he was upset.

"Meow!"

Roxas forced his eyes open and looked in front of him to see a familiar whiskered face. Tears streaked down his smooth cheeks as he gathered the bundle of fur into his arms and crushed it against his chest. The cat did not struggle but allowed itself to be held, purring contently. It even gave so much as a lick on Roxas's salty cheek. A soft wind fluttered through the glowing area and when the blonde turned around he was truly surprised. A house had emerged out of nowhere with a beautiful green paint job and wide glass windows. Taking a hesitant gulp, Roxas put his pet down and walked towards the new building. There was a small front yard, with roses and tulips adorning it. He smiled softly and continued on grasping the brass handle of the oak door. Turning the knob, he walked into a large sitting room complete with couches, lamps, and bookshelves. He waltzed past in amazement paying no attention to minor details at first. There was a small kitchen, with the usual microwave, refrigerator, oven, and stove. Opening the fridge, he was surprised to see nothing was in it. Continuing on, he saw a large staircase up ahead. The white carpet was soft and silky on his bare feet. He grasped the golden railing and took small steps upstairs. There were four rooms with two on each side. He grasped the doorknob of the first one on the left and turned. Inside was a complete replica of his room when he had been alive.

So that was where he was? Was it heaven? He hummed silently as he treaded his fingers gently across the blue walls. The usual paintings were there of his family and him smiling. Except there was a new addition… In a fire red flame there was the familiar face of his lover grinning back at him. His emerald eyes were crinkled upwards and he flashed shiny white teeth at the camera. His red hair stuck up everywhere like a porcupine's quills and he looked elated. Roxas traced his finger along the triangle tattoos that his lover had. He missed him so much. Heading towards the door, he exited the room and closed it behind him. Facing the other side of the hallway, he noticed the door opposite his was bright red with orange and blue flame designs on it. Feeling curious, he grasped the golden handle and it felt warm to the touch. Turning the door, he walked into a bright yellow bedroom. Everything was colored according to what fire gave off and he felt himself chuckle. The bed was a twin but it was covered with pillows and notebooks. There wasn't a desk but a golden couch in the corner. On the bedside table there were about a dozen lighters each with their own patterns. Roxas's cerulean eyes gravitated to one with a picture of him on it. Picking it up gingerly, he turned the gear and watched as a small flame danced to life.

The sound of cheerful laughter echoed through the room and Roxas jumped, placing the lighter back onto the small table. Where had that sound come from? It was a melodious jingling sound with a deep ring to it.

"Roxas? What are you doing with my lighter?" The blonde froze and stood still to the spot, not daring to turn around. It was Axel's voice; and it was very close. "Roxas?" the voice repeated. He heard steps approach him and sighed as warm, strong arms enveloped him in an embrace.

"I knew it was you," the voice whispered dreamily. Roxas could feel sharp spikes poking at his head and the sweet intoxicating breath that was only his lovers. He felt tears prickle his eyes and he leaned back into the touch. Looking up, his breath caught in his chest and he saw the face he had been dreaming of.

"Axel!" Roxas shouted, turning around and glomping the redhead. Axel only chuckled and pulled the petite blonde closer, nuzzling his cheek against Roxas'.

"I've been looking for you," Axel whispered, placing kisses along his angel's jaw. Roxas nodded, his tears beginning to soak into the redhead's shirt. Axel looked around the room, surprised that it was a complete replica of his own room. He was very confused. He had opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by wild and out of control flames. However, the flames weren't burning but warm and tolerable. He had stood there for a while before wandering into a house that he had saw in the distance. The entire time he had seen flashes of blonde hair almost out of reach. He had tried to catch up each time but narrowly missed. When he had walked into the hallway, first door on the left, he was shocked to see Roxas' room. It was only complete luck that he had finally found his blonde.

"I've been thinking of you," Roxas replied softly. Carefully and almost frightfully, Roxas placed his lips against his lover's. It was simple and short but each emotion the two felt was conveyed within a matter of seconds.

"We're dead aren't we?" Axel murmured, stroking his blonde's back lovingly. Roxas nodded and sighed, slowly standing up. He stretched his back and smiled, before taking a place on the bed.

"Axel? You shouldn't be here. You were supposed to live." Roxas spoke quietly, feeling responsible for his lover's death. If he hadn't gotten bitten then Axel would still be alive.

The redhead felt a sudden surge of anger flow through him, icy hot. How could Roxas even think that he would live without him? Not once did he regret committing suicide. It had led him to Roxas and that was all that mattered.

"How could you even say that?" Axel snarled, standing up as well. "I killed myself to be here with you and you tell me I shouldn't have. Aren't you happy?" The moment he had said his words he felt guilty for flying off the handle. Of course, Roxas was happy. He had only just said it a moment ago through his loving touches. Axel felt stupid but still angry for reasons he wasn't sure. Looking at Roxas, he felt even worse.

The blonde had tears in his eyes and he was shaking a small bit. "Why? How could you commit suicide? You had Larxene! You should be happy and alive." Roxas was elated that Axel was with him but it wasn't right. He had an ex-girlfriend and he could have gone to the safe haven. They could have raised a family and been happy. Roxas couldn't provide any of that! He was dead!

Axel rubbed his head before jumping on the bed next to his little blonde. He pulled Roxas close and held him, wiping away his tears.

"I don't want any of those things. I wanted to be with you. I am right now and I'm so happy. I love you Roxas! More than anything," Axel whispered, resting his lips against Roxas' neck. The blonde shuddered and turned around, running his fingers through red spiky hair.

"Make love to me?" Roxas murmured, looking at Axel huskily. Beneath the lust however, Axel knew how much the blonde loved him. It wasn't obvious all the time but at moments like these, Axel knew.

The red head bent down and captured the blonde's in his own, savoring the sweet taste that belonged only to Roxas. His lips were soft and full as he forced them together, running his fingers down the smaller one's back. Roxas groaned softly, but Axel heard it anyhow and forced his tongue through the blonde's lips. Roxas responded eagerly allowing his own pink muscle to wrestle with Axel's. Despite the seemingly violent and forceful emotions they were showing, their kiss was passionate and searing.

Axel's hands began to roam, moving up his blonde's shirt and rubbing various areas. The small body began to press further against him as a small hand began to palm his growing erection. Axel moaned softly and began to pull of Roxas' shirt, teasingly pinching the small rosy nubs. Roxas began to remove Axel's shirt and sighed dreamily as he slid over his lover's toned chest. The redhead grinned and pulled off the rest of his clothes, standing in full glory. He let Roxas drink him up before crashing back down upon Roxas' swollen lips. The two grinded against each other, each releasing breathless sounds of passion into each other's mouths.

"I can't wait any longer," Roxas cried out as Axel forcefully rubbed his thighs and ass. Axel nodded and moved downwards, spitting on his fingers for a lubricant. As he prepared to slide a finger inside, the blonde grabbed his hand and pulled him back up. "I don't need it," he murmured lustfully with half lidded eyes. Something inside his mind was telling him it wasn't going to hurt. He knew it wouldn't.

Axel frowned but did as his lover complied, placing himself near the blonde's entrance. Gingerly, he pushed in, shouting as the tight warmth surrounded him. Roxas waited for any pain, but it didn't appear. Raising his hips, he waved them and motioned for Axel to move. The redhead was happy to oblige and slid out, forcing himself back in. The pair cried out together and waves of pleasure surrounding them. Axel began to thrust, slowly inching himself closer to the little spot that would make Roxas scream his name. He rammed himself back in and shuddered as the small blonde nearly shrieked.

"Fuck! Axel, yes!" Roxas shouted, pushing the redhead off of him. Axel looked confused and a bit pissed, but Roxas shushed him before flipping him over. Axel nodded and turned on his back, sighing as Roxas impaled himself on his lover. They both shivered, as Roxas began to bounce up and down on Axel's member. Together they began the journey to release each lost in the throws of passion. Roxas reached around to pump his own cock, letting his fluids coat his fingers. He began to hear himself reach his climax and knew that the redhead soon would as well. He speed up the pace, sweat dripping down each of their bodies. Closing and closer, they climbed and soon the explosion came. Ribbons of cum shot out of Roxas's member coating Axel's chest in the fluids. The blonde could hear himself crying Axel's name over and over and wasn't embarrassed in the least. At the tightening of muscle around his member, Axel climaxed as well shooting his load into the tight space of Roxas. The blonde lifted himself off and groaned as he collapsed besides his lover.

"That was amazing," the blonde whispered, grabbing a handful of tissues from the bedside table. Axel nodded and grabbed the offering, quickly wiping himself off.

"I love you so much," Axel murmured, giving his lover a chaste kiss on the lips. Roxas smiled against Axel's lips as he allowed himself to snuggle in his lover's arms.

"I know. And I love you even more," he grinned, leaning against Axel and closing his eyes. The redhead rolled his eyes but comforted himself, too closing his emerald orbs.

"Keep telling yourself that Roxas," he chuckled, pulling the covers over the two of them. He didn't hear a response except for the steady breathing of the blonde as he fell asleep. The two drifted into their dreams; each happy with the person they loved most besides them.

Roxas shot awake as he heard a doorbell like noise ring through the house. Axel woke up too, sending the blonde a confused look. They both hastily pulled on their clothes before running downstairs to the door. Roxas looked through the peephole and nearly choked at the sight. Four grinning faces smiled back at him. Sora, Namine, Cloud, and Aeris were all there, waiting for him to open the door. He did and cried with joy as his family grabbed him and pulled him into a large hug. Everybody cried together as they realized they were all home again.

"I'm so sorry Roxas. We never should have left you!" Aeris cried, latching on to her middle child. The blonde patted her back and cried too not feeling any anger.

"It wasn't your fault. All that matters is we are all here." Sora and Namine pulled away from Roxas, staring curiously at the laughing redhead in the corner. Roxas' face turned bright red and immediately his family had an idea what was up.

"Um, everyone. This is Axel, my boyfriend." He said the words slowly and hoped that they came out okay. He wasn't sure how his family would react but nearly screamed with relief when his mother ran over to hug the blushing redhead.

"Uh, hi!" Axel smiled, letting his arms wrap around the brunette mother.

"Welcome to the family dear!" She grinned at him and looked back to see an equally smiling Sora, Namine, and Cloud. Letting go almost reluctantly, she pat Roxas on the shoulder, joy in her sparkling eyes.

"I'm so happy for you," she whispered, quietly. Roxas nodded and walked over to his father, giving his dad a long hug as well.

"Hello, Roxas. I'm sorry I never made it home. I should have been there for you." For the first time, Roxas saw his dad cry. He was a bit shocked but he held his dad, reveling in the fact he had his entire family with him. It was a bit too good to be true.

"Roxas! You should see where we live! It's gorgeous!" Namine came bouncing over, grabbing Roxas' hand and pulling him to an open window. He looked outside and saw a large homey looking house in the distance.

"It's wonderful Nam," he agreed, feeling his heart thump. Axel wrapped his arms around his blonde's waist and pulled him close.

"So, should we give the grand tour?" Axel asked everyone, waggling his eyebrows appreciatively. Everyone nodded and Sora gave a particularly loud yippee. Never once in Roxas' life would he have imagined the afterlife could be something so wonderful. He didn't care if it was a dream, or if none of it was real. He was happy. He had his family with him and the love of his life. Nothing else really mattered. Outside in the real world, a battle was raging on. The war against the undead was still going on but that didn't matter either. Roxas' battles were over. He could finally close his eyes and let himself be part of something so much bigger. Something he would never ever give up. Feeling Axel's arm around his waist, and his family surrounding him on all sides, he knew that this was his true home.

Owari.

Lets see if I ever get my Kadaj story done? Hm?


End file.
